Dudas existenciales
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Hikari va a visitar a Takeru para hacer unas tareas. Ella se siente dudosa y un poco apática pero quien menos esperaba, es quién le echa una mano respecto a su tema.


**Muy buenas a todos, cuelgo este one-shot nuevo en respuesta al reto de Chia Moon. Si os soy sincera estoy algo nerviosa, es lo primero que escribo de Digimon y además el primer reto que hago, espero hacerlo bien. Ahora enseguida os pegaré su demanda y ya me dais vuestra opinión, espero que os guste y disfruteis de la lectura. Un saludo.**

 **La demanda de Chia Moon es la siguiente:**

 **Pairing:** Hikari x Yamato **Características:** No necesariamente tiene que ser romance si no se gusta pero si hay parejas por ellos no van a ser necesarias. Hikari tiene en duda qué quiere ser de mayor y un día que visita a Takeru, se encuentra a Yamato recogiendo el dormitorio del menor, quejandose de lo descuidado que es y el trabajo que le hace hacer a su madre por su descuidos (auqnue ya está en la edad en que la madre no quiere curiosear por si hay porno, ya saben xD). Hikari termina ayudándole y sale la conversación de que Yamato es muy bueno con los niños o al menos, con Takeru, recordando aquel momento incómodo de cuando tuvo que cuidarla. Hikari lo recuerda con humor, pero Yamato lo ve como algo doloroso porque por su debilidad no pudo protegerla. Hikari le explica que no se sintió nada así y que hasta ese recuerdo siempre le recuerda lo que quizás le gustaría ser. Quiero que se vea como que es Yamato quien termina alentandola a ser profesora de primaria y cómo se llevaría eso. **Género:** el necesario.

 ** **Plazo:** Indefinido**

* * *

 **~Dudas existenciales~**

Sus ojos chocolates se encontraban empañados por un velo oscuro, cosa que contrastaba con el buen día que había salido. El día era espléndido, los pájaros piaban entre los árboles cuyas hojas se encontraban todavía humedecidas por el rocío de la noche. El sol había salido y se hallaba en su máximo esplendor, alumbrándolo todo y dejando en su piel el rastro de ese aliento cálido. Hikari habitualmente estaba pletórica ante días como esos, pero hoy no. En otras circunstancias ella estaría encantada de disfrutarlo, pero en estos momentos se sentía preocupada.

Se fue andando a casa de Takeru, habían quedado para hacer unos ejercicios de clase. Hikari dudaba si comentarle su dilema o no, Takeru era muy bueno siempre, la escuchaba y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero esta vez, no estaba segura de si él podría ayudarle.

Al llegar a casa de Takeru llamó al timbre, al ver que tardaban miró su reloj. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, quizá Takeru no estaba listo todavía. A lo lejos oyó unos ruidos, iba a volver a llamar al timbre cuando un apresurado Yamato Ishida le abrió la puerta, con un calcetín encima de su cabeza. Se quedó un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba ver a Yamato allí y menos con ese accesorio tan peculiar en el pelo.

-Hola Hikari, ¿Venías por Takeru, no?

-Sí, había quedado con él para hacer unos ejercicios juntos.-le dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

-Pasa entonces. Él se ha ido a hacer unas compras y ahora viene.

Yamato abrió la puerta y llevó a Hikari al salón para que se acomodara, le preguntó si quería algo de beber o comer, a lo que ella le respondió que no. Hikari se quedó unos momentos mirando fijamente a Yamato, dudaba si decirle lo del calcetín o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

-Yamato, mmm… Yo quería decirte una cosa.-empezó a balbucear.

-Sí, dime.

-Mmm… No sé cómo decirlo. ¡Jolín qué difícil es esto!

Yamato empezó a asustarse por la reacción de la hermana de Taichi, estaba sonrojada y le esquivaba la mirada, ¿no iría a confesársele, verdad? Menudo marrón se temía, el romperle el corazón a la hermana de Taichi le llevaría a una buena bronca con él, quizá, esperaba que no.

-Yamato, llevas un calcetín en el pelo.

-Hikari yo… Espera, ¿qué?-le dijo un poco contrariado.

-Que llevas un calcetín en el pelo.

Hikari se encontraba con las mejillas rojas y ojos llorosos porque estaba intentando aguantarse la risa, cosa que le estaba resultando extremadamente complicado. Yamato se llevó la mano al pelo, efectivamente, tenía un calcetín usado de su hermano menor en su brillante, sedoso y fino cabello dorado. Iba a matar a su hermano menor, de eso estaba seguro, rápidamente escondió el calcetín detrás de su espalda sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Maldito Takeru, él y su desorden-maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Es de Takeru?-preguntó inocentemente Kari.

-Sí, estaba recogiendo su habitación.

-Entonces, cuando he llamado te abre asustado y se te ha caído eso en la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó él.

-Hace un tiempo estuve ayudándole a ordenar y se me cayó un balón de baloncesto en la cabeza.

-Ese chico-Yamato suspiró con pesar- Perdona Hikari, no sólo le hace trabajar mucho a mi madre sino que a ti también, ya le diré un par de cosas después.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a su desorden, vamos te ayudaré.

Ambos empezaron a limpiar y ordenar todos los trastes de Takeru, mientras lo hacían Hikari se le quedó mirando un momento, Yamato siempre había sido bueno con los niños, se acordaba cuando fueron al digimundo, él cuidaba y protegía a Takeru siempre que podía. Quizá, debería consultarle a él, podría ayudarla.

-Oye Yamato, a ti siempre se te han dado bien los niños, ¿verdad?

La expresión expectante de Yamato cambio, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, su ceño se frunció y su boca se hizo una línea adquiriendo un rictus de rabia e incomodidad. Quizá, no había sido tan buena idea preguntarle.

-No creo que se me den bien, cuando te tuve que cuidar fracase estrepitosamente.

Hikari lo entendió, él se refería a cuando Myotismon la buscaba como la octava niña elegida, él había tenido la misión de protegerla y cuidarla, pero no había podido. Hikari decidió animarlo.

-No creo que fracasarás, simplemente la situación no fue adecuada, tú no tuviste la culpa.

Yamato sonrió amargamente, recibir el cariño de ella le había aliviado la carga, pero aún se sentía un poco frustrado por su inutilidad de aquella vez.

-Gracias Hikari, mejor dejemos el tema. ¿Por qué decías eso?

-Bueno…-titubeó ella- No sé exactamente qué oficio escoger el día de mañana. Me gustan los niños y me gustaría ser profesora, pero no creo que sirva para ello.-

-Eso nadie lo sabe.-respondió él.

-Supongo-La tristeza y la inseguridad que se cernieron sobre la hermana de Taichi llegaron a conmoverle, quizá podía echarle una manita, aunque fuera pequeña y eso que él mismo tampoco sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Hikari, no sé si sea el más adecuado para decirlo pero, nadie servimos para nada si no nos formamos para ello. Tampoco sé si esa es la respuesta correcta o siquiera la que buscas. Lo que sí sé, es que lo normal es tener dudas ante una cuestión tan importante como esa, todos las tenemos, hasta yo. Pero lo importante aquí, es que si te gusta, al menos lo intentes, quién sabe, quizá sí puedas llegar a convertirte en lo que deseas. Sin embargo, si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Hikari se quedó pensativa, reflexionando.

-No sé si lo que te he dicho te pueda ayudar, pero es lo único que puedo decirte.-le confesó él.

Hikari se sintió aliviada tras esa conversación con Yamato, todavía tenía dudas, muchas, no sabía si serviría para su profesión, pero Yamato tenía razón. Si no lo intentaba, nunca sería capaz de averiguarlo.

-Gracias Yamato, te debo una muy grande.

-De nada.-le sonrió él.

Terminaron de limpiar justo cuando Takeru entró, Yamato se despidió y se fue a dar una vuelta, ya le reñiría a su hermano después, mientras los dejaría hacer sus deberes.


End file.
